Miley or Lexii
by XxjamiebabiixX
Summary: ok so im just going to say that Miley's mom never died, she left after Miley was born, and now she's bk, rest of the summary inside, no one reviewed the summary but im going on with the story for one reason, i think you'll enjoy it once it starts.
1. summary

**Hannah Montana**

**Disclaimer-its called fanfiction people**

**this a little summary of a story i wish to write**

**  
Riley's mom didn't die, she just left Miley's father and the kids shortly after Miley was born. Now she's cleaned up and wants to be part of Miley's life. So her and Robby Ray fight it out in court and She gets Miley during her summer break from school. Mile is flown to New York to live with her mom and her moms boyfriend, who has a daughter Mileys age named Kelci, she's nothing like Mile, she's like the anti-miley. But Riley's mom forces them to bond since they will one day be step-sister,so the more Mile hangs out with Kelci the more she starts to act like her and the more she loses touch with her Mile side. When Riley's mom gets use to having Mile around and want to keep her for the school year, she takes Robby Ray to court again, and when it comes down to who Mile wants to live with, who will she choose?**

**A/N-that is my plan for a story tell me if you would have an interest in reading it, if I get enough reviews telling me to go ahead with it, I'll begin writing the story.**


	2. New People

**Hannah Montana**

**Disclaimer-its called fanfiction people**

**Mileys pov**

**I walked in the door of my mom's apartment as I listened to my mother speak.**

**"...And you and Josh, my boyfriends daughter will share the room, we will be back from our date past midnight because we have tickets to a double feature broadway play."Tina said to me.**

**"What your boyfriend and his daughter live here?"I asked confused.**

**"I said that like ten minutes ago."Tina said shutting the door.**

**"Oh yea I knew that, well it's 6:30PM so wheres the tv?"I asked dropping my bag on the couch.**

**"Just watch this one, until Josh and Kelci get home."Tina handed me the remote as she headed for the bathroom.**

**"kay Tina."I said plopping down next to my bag. This was going to be a fun summer.**

**ooOOooHMooOOoo**

**An hour later some guy my Tina's age and some girl my age walked in. **

**"Kelci, Miley have fun Josh and I will be back late."Tina said as she and the guy left.**

**"I'm Miley!"I said looking at the girl standing behind me.**

**"Well I sort of figured since Tina said Kelci and Miley, and I'm Kelci!"the girl snapped.**

**"Oh yea duh. So what do you want to do?"I said turning off the tv.**

**"I'm going to a party, if you want to come, put on some not ugly clothes and get your ass ready."Kelci smiled at me.**

**"Does Tina know about the party? Is she okay with us going?"I asked as I stood up.**

**"No she does not know and she probably isn't ok with us going. Your a goody two shoes, I don't believe I'm stuck here with a goody two shoes named Miley. That name has loser written all over it."Kelci said walking into her room.**

**"Where's the party going to be at?"I asked.**

**"Don't care, just get ready if your coming."Kelci called out to me.**

**I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom. I changed out of my pink track outfit. I put on a denim skirt with grey leggings and and a grey Papa Roach tee-shirt. I added some black flipflops and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. **

**"Do you even listen to that band?"Kelci huffed walking out of her room.**

**"Yea."I said fallowing behind her.**

**"Good, now once we get to the party I don't want near me, got it?"Kelci said opening the front door.**

**"What will I do then?"I asked, this would be my first party, I was the girl who always stayed home and did her school work while the other kids drove to the parties where they would create memories to last. I have never been to a party that wasn't either a friends birthday party or a family party, with an exception of my Hannah events but those where different.**

**"Whatever you'd normally do at a party. DUH!"Kelci said as we walked into the appartment hallway.**

**"Which is?"I asked inocently.**

**"Your sixteen and you've never been to a party? Wow can we say dork much."She sighed as we waved for a cab.**

**"No I haven't."I said with a frown.**

**"I supose your a virgin to!"Kelci said a little moodily.**

**"So, is that bad?"I asked confused.**

**"Oh my gosh, new plan. You'll hang out with me and my friends so they can get a look at what they need to fix, change, and get rid of completely."Kelci said as we got into the cab.**

**"Um ok."I said.**

**oOoOoHMoOoOo**

**"Hey Kelci, who's this L.A. wash out chick."Said one of Kelci's friends, I was offended I had on some of the best clothes, I was not an L.A. wash out.**

**"Oh this is Mil-"Kelci started before I enterupted.**

**"Lexii."I said smiling at them.**

**"Lexii?"The three girls starred, including Kelci.**

**"Yea my real name is Alexa but thats to preppy, I prefer L****e****xii."I said to the group. I had no clue what came over me, why had I told them my name was Lexii.**

**"Wow ok well have fun Lexii I have a guest to attend to."Said the blonde as she got up and walked away.**

**"Thats Stacey for you always entertaining guest"Kelci said using her fingers to show air quotes.**

**"Yea well atleast she has 'guest' to entertain."Said the brunette.**

**"What you don't have a boyfriend or a benificial friend?"I asked the girl.**

**"No sadly I'm the virgin of our little group, Kelci and Stacey have both had their cherry's popped while poor little Bree is still looking for a guy to sex her."The girl said.**

**"Who's Bree?"I asked confused.**

**"Me."The girl replied**

**"Oh ok, well don't worry I'm still a virgin to."I told Bree.**

**"Haha, nice Lexii make Bree feel bad."Kelci teased.**

**"Fuck you."I shouted.**

**"I'm sure you'd like to."She replied.**

**"I'm out of here bitch."I screamed, I walked outside and called my daddy.**

**OoOoHMoOoO**

**"He daddy. Tina's boyfriends daughter is such a bratface."I said with a frown, even though he couldn't see it.**

**"Oh honey its just two and a half months."Daddy replied.**

**"I know, well I'm going to go Daddy, I've got to use the ladies room."I lied.**

**"Ok sweet pea, have fun, I love you."Daddy said sweetly.**

**"I will, and I love you."I replied as I hung up.**

**"I love you to."An unfamiliar voice mocked behind me. I turned around and saw a boy with Ryan Sheckler colored skater hair.**

**"Do I know you?"I asked putting my phone in my pocket.**

**"I'm Spencer and you are?"The boy asked.**

**"I'm...**

**yea this was suposed to be posted on christmas as a present to you guys but i was rereading what i previously had and decided to rewrited it so its a little late.**


	3. Spencer

**Hannah Montana**

**Disclaimer-its called fanfiction people**

**Mileys pov**

_**"He daddy. Tina's boyfriends daughter is such a bratface."I said with a frown, even though he couldn't see it.**_

_**"Oh honey its just two and a half months."Daddy replied.**_

_**"I know, well I'm going to go Daddy, I've got to use the ladies room."I lied.**_

_**"Ok sweet pea, have fun, I love you."Daddy said sweetly.**_

_**"I will, and I love you."I replied as I hung up.**_

_**"I love you to."An unfamiliar voice mocked behind me. I turned around and saw a boy with Ryan Sheckler colored skater hair.**_

_**"Do I know you?"I asked putting my phone in my pocket.**_

_**"I'm Spencer and you are?"The boy asked.**_

_**"I'm...**_

_**--------------------------------------**_

**"I'm Lexii."I said with a smile.**

**"More like Sexii Lexii."The guy smiled at me. I giggled, that was flattering.**

**"So whats a girl got to do to have some fun around here?"I asked in a flirty tone.**

**"Come with me."He smiled taking my hand. **

**He took me around the house to a treehouse.**

**"Are we allowed up here?"I asked.**

**"Yea it's my tree house."He smiled.**

**"I thought this was Stacey's house?"I asked.**

**"I'm her neighbor, the treehouse is on my property."He said pointing at the line of bushes that devided the yards.**

**"Oh, so what are we gonna do?"I asked with a smile. He pulled out a small plastic bad.**

**"Ever done weed?"He asked taking a joint out of the bag.**

**"No and I don't plan to."I said frowning.**

**"Come on doctors use it for cancer patients and it's an herb grown on the earth."He said to me.**

**"Just because it's on the earth doesn't mean you should smoke it, and doctor's are stupid for using it."I argued.**

**"Come on babe I wouldn't ask you to do anything that would hurt you."Spencer said smiling at me.**

**"NO!"I shouted.**

**"Come on it won't hurt you I promise. Just this once."He asked rubbing my arm.**

**"No I'm out of here."I said climbing down the ladder. **

**"Whatever be that way."Spencer said as I started walking across the lawn.**

**OoOoHMoOoO**

**I sat on my bed in Tina's appartment when Kelci came home from the party.**

**"Hey whats up? You bailed out early, why?"Kelci said walking in the room.**

**"This really hot guy that looked a little like Ryan Sheckler, his name was Spencer, he tried to get me to do pot."I said in a sad tone.**

**"Wait Spencer was talking to you?"She seemed shocked.**

**"Yea your point?"I asked.**

**"He doesn't even talk to Stacey and she's the most popular girl in school, everyone wants him, because he's the most popular guy. He just doesn't go after highschoolers, he has a group of three other guys he hangs with and those are the only kids at school he talks to. He won't even talk to the seniors, thats how he rolls. I can't believe he talked to you."**

**"Whatever I left right after he asked me to do pot."I said to Kelci.**

**"Spencer asked you to do pot and you turned him down?"She asked.**

**"Yea."I replied.**

**"Ok let me fill you in hun, First when Spencer is talking to you and asks you to do weed, you don't say no. You agree you idiot, you had a chance with him and you probably blew it."Kelci shouted.**

**"Are you serious?"I said confused.**

**"Yea your so stupid."Kelci said laying down on her bed.**

**"So your saying just because a cute guy asks me to do weed, I should forget my morals and agree?"I asked offended.**

**"That's what I'm saying hun. Now I'm going to bed, you can think about your stupidity. Nitey Nite."Kelci said turning off the lamp.**

**OoOoHMoOoO**

**A few days later Kelci and I went to another party, it was Friday night and it was at Bree's neighbors house. Bree's house was alot bigger than Stacey's, we had stopped there ahead of time.**

**"Word on the street is you turned down, Spencer!?"Bree said as we walked down the street to her neighbors house.**

**"Don't kid yourself Bree, if he wouldn't hit this, he'd never tap that."Stacey said running her hands down her sides.**

**"Actually Stacey, he did come on to Miley I mean Lexii."Kelci said smiling, something told me she enjoyed Stacey be one uped by the new girl me.**

**"You've got to be kidding me, he went for little miss Lexii but he won't go for me? How rude."Stacey started raising her voice.**

**"Chillax Stacey he's not into you, get over it."Bree said angrily.**

**"Yup, well I'm gonna go hang with some other people."I said with a smile.**

**"Have fun."They mummbled.**

**I walked away to the crowded house, I planned on getting Spencer back. I walked around for atleast a half hour before I decided to ask someone where he was.**

**"Hey do you know where Spencer is?"I asked before feeling arms wrap around me.**

**"Right here babe, I knew you come to your senses."Said his voice, I leaned my head back and saw Spencer.**

**"Yup hun."I smiled.**

**"Let's go have a little fun."He said taking my hand.**

**"Where we going to smoke up this time?"I asked as I followed him.**

**"The roof, this house has a great roof for sitting on, and smoken up on."He said as we walked up stairs. He led me out a window to the roof. It was a little scary. He took out a joint and handed it to me.**

**"You ready babe?"He asked.**

* * *

**no flames, they will be laughed at**

**what do you think so far, yea i planned on posting this yesterday but I'm always late on posting.**

**Happy Newyear all my readers. I hope you enjoy**


End file.
